


“Interesting” is One Word for It. “Gaudy” is Another

by SundayZenith



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character name spelled as Viktor, Drabble Collection, Gen, It makes it funnier, Let me know if I should tag anything, M/M, Podium Family, Read the title in Yurio’s Disgusted With The World Voice, Yurio’s foul mouth, character name spelled as Yuuri, non linear, other characters referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith
Summary: Fifteen short drabbles centered around Yuuri, Yuri, and Viktor





	“Interesting” is One Word for It. “Gaudy” is Another

**Waste**

Katsuki Yuuri jumps, misses the landing, and tells himself he’s a waste of space during practice.

Katsuki Yuuri jumps, misses the landing, and tells himself he’s wasting his potential if he stays down during practice.

Katsuki Yuuri jumps, misses the landing, and tells himself to get back up during a competition.

**Ultra**

Yuri has always been a natural, a prodigy, but he knows that will only get him so far.

“Again.”

He stretches, knowing his natural flexibility can only maintained if he works to maintain it. He bends, folding himself nearly in half.

“ _Again_.”

He dances his routine when he can’t get it just right on the ice, making little adjustments and letting Lillia maneuver his body until it's right, and he laces up his skates once more.

“Again, _damnit!_ ”

He’s not an idiot. He knows what will happen if he over works his body, pushing it too far. He trusts Yakov and Lilia, even if they are just as prone to showing their heads up their asses as everybody else, to keep him in check.

“ _Again, again, again!_ ”

Yuri is a natural, whatever the hell that means. He knows he had advantages when it comes to his body. He also knows that those natural advantages will mean jackshit it he doesn't learn how to understand them, use them, and maintain them.

“ _Perfect._ For now.”

**Deserve**

They’re in Hasetsu, enjoying their last few weeks off session before training for Worlds really takes off. 

After a reunion with his family and the Nishigoris, during which Mari and Minako decided to utterly humiliate Yuuri by pulling out his old posters of Viktor, they walk Makkachin down by the beach. This quickly devolves into Yuuri accidentally bumping into Viktor, Viktor playfully bumping into Yuuri, Yuuri retaliating with a playful show, and Viktor chasing Yuuri. 

They've left their shoes in the sand and rolled up the legs of their pants in a futile attempt at keeping them dry. Makkachin is running between Yuuri’s feet and he nearly stumbles, barely avoiding Viktor’s outreaching hand. He throws a laugh over his shoulder, unable to contain his grin. Their engagement rings flash in the setting sun.

_It's too perfect_ , Yuuri thinks. _This can’t be real._ What has he even done to-

Viktor catches him but his shirt collar, but trips over Makkachin, sending all three of them under the water. They come up for air, older for another wave to crash into them.

Sputtering, they stumble to the dry sand. Makkachin choses that moment to shake the water off her fur, splashing Yuuri and Viktor with wet dog smell.

Viktor is hunched over. Yuuri pushes his wet fringe away from his face and he looks up, breathless with laughter.

“What did I ever do to deserve this?” He asks, collapsing into the sand and pulling Yuuri down with him.

“It’s funny,” Yuuri says, “I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

**Appliance**

“I think we should cut a jump, just this once,” Viktor says with an award winning smile, and braces himself for the following argument.

**Parallel**

The music doesn’t play at all during the video, the only sound being Yurio’s skates on the ice, but Yuuri hears it anyway.

He stares down at his phone, watching as Yurio perfectly skates a recreation of “Yuri on Ice.” The video ends with Yurio breaking his pose and skating forward, shouting at the Nishigori triplets to put down the camera, a swear cut off mid word.

Yuuri shuts off his phone, letting it fall to the side, before going to find Viktor.

**Glamorous**

They’re doing a photoshoot, everyone at Yokov’s rink. While Yuuri isn’t technically Yakov’s student, Yakov has taken as much of an interest in his training as any of his actual students, so he’s expected to come along, too.

It's not Yuuri’s first photoshoot, but he’ll never get used to it- the flashing cameras, the lights having to be adjusted every few minutes by members of the tech crew who seem to be choking back tears, the power and makeup that’s supposed to look natural on camera but definitely not in real life. 

Viktor, Mila, and Georgi seem to be enjoying themselves- or at least the makeup process. Yurio looks disgusted, but that’s hardly a surprise to anyone. 

Yuuri is posed with Viktor in most of his photos.

“I wonder if we can make use of these for the wedding invites,” Viktor suddenly says, catching Yuuri off guard and sending him sputtering. A groaning Yurio is shoved into their shot by a photographer who wants a picture of the “Podium Family,” as social media has dubbed them, together in costume.

Viktor sets the resulting photo as his laptop background.

**Wise**

Other skaters would be wise to stay out of Yuri’s way.

Scrolling through his phone’s camera roll, he’s almost glad none of them could be considered wise.

**Gaudy**

“What is this crap?” Yurio asks.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder to see Yurio- who they somehow roped into helping him move in with Viktor- looking down at some old papers from the back of Viktor’s closet.

“Those,” Viktor says, snatching them from Yurio’s hands with a grin, “are the prototype designs of some of my old costumes.”

“Ever heard of _overkill_?”

“Yes, I’m looking at the definition right now, aren’t I?”

In the resulting squabble, the papers wind up on the floor. Yuuri, despite his still lingering fanboy tendencies when it comes to his fiancé’s career, has to admit Yurio has a point.

**Harmony**

Yuuri can’t hear the crowd’s reaction as Viktor joins him on the ice, midway through his exhibition. All he hears is the music, all he sees is Viktor, all he knows is that _this_ was what he was born to do.

**Hair**

Something clocks Yuuri in the back of the head hard enough to send him stumbling forward and he nearly jumps out of his own skin to the ceiling of the locker room. He whirls around to find himself face to face with Yurio, who is brandishing, of all things, a bottle of detangler.

Half ignoring Yurio’s rant of “-can’t even be assed to take care of your own hair- we have an image to maintain and I’ll not have some sloppy pig tarnish- what good is your Viktor if he can’t teach you how to braid your own hair, I’m glad he is not my couch-,” Yuuri bends down to pick up the brush that was just thrown at him.

“I thought I was doing a good job of taking care of longer hair,” he said vaguely, half expecting Yurio to not hear him over his rant.

Yurio jabs him in the chest, saying, “Well think again, Katsudon!”

Yurio grabs Yuuri’s arm and drags him into the bathroom, grumbling, “Can’t believe I have to teach you everything myself- you are not leaving this bathroom until you can do a frenchbraid on yourself, and you better learn quickly- I have a livestream I am not missing for you!”

**Gold**

The gold of their wedding bands flash as they wave to Yurio and Phichi from the sidelines. Phichi waves back, just as enthusiastically.

Yurio nods at them before turning away quickly, pretending like he hadn’t as he wraps his fingers around his latest gold medal and wonders how many more he’ll have the chance to win.

**Shocking**

People expect a male figure skater to present himself as the epitome of masculinity and a female figure skater to be dainty and feminine. Viktor shocks them by presenting himself as both masculine and feminine. Not just to shock them, of course, to make a point that these rigid gender roles have no place on the ice or off it (though, he will admit, it feels nice to see so many flustered, unsure of what to make of him. It makes him feel like he’s in control.)

People expect Viktor to keep his hair long forever. Viktor shocks them by shearing his iconic locks. Not just to shock them, of course, but because thinning hair already runs in his family and some days he doesn’t have the time or energy to care for it in its long state (and, admittedly, because one afternoon he was hit by the realization that he was growing older, he would be losing public interest and traction, and soon he wouldn’t have people rushing to his defence every time a reporter or bystander makes an off color remark about his gender presentation. It feels himself losing control.)

People expect male figure skaters to present themselves as the epitome of masculinity, female figure skaters to be dainty and feminine, and Viktor to blur the lines. Viktor shocks them by skating in a clearly masculine costume, with short, gender role abiding hair. ( Did Viktor ever really have control?)

People expect Viktor to keep skating. 

People don’t expect much from Katsuki Yuuri.

If you can’t make people do away with expectations all together, Viktor decides, then all you can do it keep breaking them.

**Glorious**

Viktor posts dozens of photos of himself and Yuuri to social media once the session ends. He tags nearly every one of their other skater friends, congratulates them for their victories, and announces that he expects to see them all at his and Yuuri’s wedding.

**Interesting**

People expect Viktor to beat all their expectations.

People believe Yuri is a natural.

People are constantly surprised by Yuuri.

Isn’t it interesting what the people think?

**Risk**

“Should we post it?” Loop asks.

“Do you really want _the_ Katsuki Yuuri to quit skating?” Lutz retaliates. They’ve already gone over the video dozens of times. Yuuri can do so much better, they know, but he’s not going to do better without a _push_.

The potential positives far outway the possible negatives, as far as they’re concerned.

Besides, Axle has already logged into their mom’s account. There’s no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sunshine-Zenith


End file.
